CR 5 Cultivation Agent
A cultivation agent works for an espionage or secret police organization. Their purpose is to collect information on people, such as government officials, military officers and important personalities, usually by shadowing them by foot or by car. They disguise themselves according to the dress and habits of other people in the area. They record information such as frequently-visited locations and the identities of friends and family. This information is not always used towards a nefarious end - for instance, the Imperial Russian Secret Police (the Okhranka) tailed the notorious Grigori Rasputin in order to keept him from getting murdered, even posing as horse carriage drivers in order to keep tabs on him. They weren't always successful - sometimes he saw some of them, and they weren't able to prevent his murder. These agents are stealthy and well-trained in tradecraft. They rarely lose their prey, are almost never seen, and are hard to sneak up on. In the field, cultivation agents carry cameras to snap pictures of persons of interest engaged in meeting suspicious people. Such an action can lead to arrest in a non-democratic country. The agents always work in groups, and use hidden communications systems in order to contact the senior group member should they lose track of the target. They are very aggressive in their pursuit techniques, and will even send a member or two out of a car if the person they are tailing leaves their own vehicle. Agents are not supposed to carry weapons, not even pistols, in the field. Instead, they are trained to look out for people observing them and avoid them. These agents are sometimes used to collect information on sensitive points of land as well, such as border crossing, airports, seaports, military installations, government ministries and so forth. In these circumstances, an agent might befriend a soldier at a base, giving them rides from the base to a nearby subway station and so forth in an attempt to extract information. Once all of this information is collected, more seasoned agents are sent to make contact with subjects who might turn traitor, to steal the information found in a sensitive location, and so forth. Cultivation Agents (Dedicated Ordinary 3/Fast Ordinary 3): Cr 5; Medium Humanoid (human); HD 3d6+3d8, hp 24, Mas 10; Init +1, Spd 30 ft.; Def 17 (+1 Dex, +6 class); BAB +4, Grap +4; Atk martial arts +4 melee (1d4) or small pistol +5 ranged (2d6); S/R 5 ft./5 ft.; AL espionage organization; SV Fort +3, Ref +5, Will +5; AP 0, Rep +2; Str 10, Dex 13, Con 10, Int 13, Wis 14, Cha 14. *'Occupation:' Investigative (class skills: Computer Use, Knowledge (streetwise); bonus feat: Personal Firearms Proficiency) *'Skills:' Bluff +7, Computer Use +7, Craft (visual arts) +4, Diplomacy +5, Disguise +7, Drive +4, Hide +6, Knowledge (behavioral sciences) +4, Knowledge (current events) +4, Knowledge (streetwise) +5, Knowledge (tactics) +4, Move Silently +6, Profession +5, Spot +7. *'Feats:' Alertness, Combat Martial Arts, Deceptive, Personal Firearms Proficiency, Stealthy. *'Possessions:' disguise or uniform, secret communications device, camera, vehicle with fake plates with very small letters, fake ID (memorized details). Category: D20 Modern CR 5 NPCs and Creatures Category: D20 Modern spy Category: Dedicated Category: Fast